Estás arrestado
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: —¿Diez millones de yenes por arrestar a mi marido? —exhaló con fuerza, mostrando confiado una hilera de dientes blancos—. Por supuesto que lo haré. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con algo loco y pervertido que contar de mi querido Naruto. Ésta historia no va a ser muy larga, calculo que llegará a los cinco o seis capítulos, pero igualmente espero de corazón que os guste.

Como ya sabéis, mi humor es un tanto puñetero. Y no pago, repito, no pago las facturas de los posibles traumas psicológicos tras la lectura.

Así que, vamos allá…

* * *

 **Estás arrestado**

 **-1-**

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Naruto echó un rápido vistazo de soslayo a su capitán antes de enfocar nuevamente la estupefacta mirada sobre el folleto que sostenía entre sus manos, y el cual anunciaba con grandes letras negras un "Se Busca".

Hasta ahí, el trámite parecía algo puramente burocrático teniendo en cuenta que Naruto trabajaba para el departamento de policía de Konoha y perseguir malhechores era su ocupación favorita. El verdadero asombro recaía sobre la imagen central del cartel donde un hombre de rostro pálido, pómulos altos, boca fruncida, gesto huraño y ojos afilados taladraba desafiante con la mirada el objetivo de la cámara.

El colofón final lo cerraba a pie de página una cifra desorbitada de ceros como recompensa por su cabeza.

—Me temo que no es ninguna broma —los ojos de Kakashi reflejaban a trazos un vivo interés y una floja desidia—. El gobierno ha emitido esta mañana la orden de detención internacional contra Uchiha Sasuke, y lo quieren entre rejas sin reparar en medios ni en gastos.

—Sin reparar en medios ni en gastos suena ilegal.

—No sería la primera vez que haces algo ilegal.

—No de esta envergadura.

—El cheque es de la misma envergadura. Así que confío en que sabrás cómo resolverlo.

Menuda semana de mierda.

Ser inspector de policía no era sólo un trabajo más, era su vocación, su sueño y su camino en la vida. Disfrutaba atrapando delincuentes, saber que gracias a su intervención el mundo corrupto y deshonesto se tornaba un poquito más sano. Y por supuesto, en el departamento de narcóticos y crimen organizado él era el mejor. Pero nunca se le había dado el caso de tener que arrestar a alguien de su mismo gremio. Otro policía como él. Y mucho menos a alguien de la importancia de Sasuke Uchiha; hermano menor del mundialmente famoso jefe del estado mayor de seguridad contra el terrorismo y crimen organizado, Uchiha Itachi.

— ¿Pero qué demonios ha hecho ese idiota? —inquirió dubitativo sin dejar de observar la fotografía.

Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron repentinamente con cierto regocijo.

—No se presentó al juicio de faltas que tiene pendiente con la justicia, y por lo tanto, se ha activado el protocolo de busca y captura ante lo que el juez considera un riesgo elevado de fuga. Y dada su facilidad a desaparecer…

— ¿Pero qué demonios ha hecho? —cuestionó de nuevo Naruto sin comprender la imputación.

El capitán se frotó la nariz en un intento porque el gesto ocultara la sardónica sonrisa que perfilaba su boca.

—Se le acusa de robo con violencia a un tendero de tomates.

La mandíbula se le cayó en picado.

— ¿Atracó una frutería? —vaciló con los ojos fuera de órbita. El delito le parecía absurdo y la orden de busca y captura más ilógica todavía. Aunque lo cierto es que Sasuke nunca había sido una persona muy cuerda, y su obsesión con los tomates un tanto enfermiza—. Lo de la violencia suena a algo muy propio de él, ¿pero el robo? Los dos sabemos que Sasuke es incapaz de manchar su glorioso apellido con un hurto. Honor Uchiha y todo ese rollo.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —corroboró Kakashi cabeceando lánguidamente—. En cualquier caso ya sabes que yo no soy el que ha fijado la recompensa en diez millones de yenes, sino el juez.

Las cejas de Naruto se tensaron con disconformidad.

—Es un precio desorbitado para alguien que presuntamente ha robado una bolsa de tomates, ¿no crees?

Kakashi alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Entonces te interesa?

El inspector alzó el folleto a la altura de sus ojos y lo contempló con indolencia, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y esa extraña melancolía que se había apoderado repentinamente de él. Definitivamente aquel no era el mejor de los días para levantarse de la cama. Especialmente porque llevaba algo más de dos años sin ver a Sasuke, y ello implicaba hacer frente a tantas emociones y sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser que, sinceramente, no creía estar preparado para ello.

Naruto abandonó su posición frente al escritorio de su capitán para dirigirse a la ventana más cercana, apartando una de las flexibles tablillas de la persiana.

— ¿Por qué me habéis llamado a mi? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato observando el ir y venir de los transeúntes—. El departamento de policía dispone de una brigada especializada en la localización de fugitivos.

—Ya sabes lo escurridizo que puede llegar a ser Sasuke cuando se empeña en ocultar su paradero. Ninguno de mis hombres lograría encontrarlo en el plazo estipulado. Y necesito a alguien familiarizado con las costumbres y manías personales del individuo —Kakashi entrelazó los dedos a la altura de la boca para ocultar una escurridiza sonrisa—. Y tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.

Naruto buceó en el mar de su memoria, evocando aquellos recuerdos cálidos y añorados, aquellos que jamás olvidaría, aquellos que prefería no recordar, aquellos que durante tanto tiempo se había afanado en sepultar bajo llave entre los restos de lo que un día fue su alma.

—Creía conocerlo. Hace mucho tiempo atrás —musitó con un regusto amargo en el paladar y algo en lo más recóndito de su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente—. Ahora no estoy tan seguro de que siga siendo la misma persona.

—Bueno, en éste momento se te presenta la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Pero si crees que no podrás controlar la situación…

Con un gruñido poco amable Naruto giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, reconstruyendo sus defensas a toda velocidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —. inquirió ceñudo.

Un perverso brillo se agitó en los ojos de Kakashi.

—Porque se trata de él. Y cuando estás con él la cosa se suele poner un poquito tensa.

Vale, eso tenía que reconocérselo.

 _Gilipollas_ , se dijo a sí mismo para tener bien presente sus objetivos ahora que se suponía que había abierto los ojos tras casi dos años con una venda en los mismos.

— ¡Es que me saca de mis casillas! —protestó con el orgullo espoleado.

Kakashi sonrió con afecto; conoce bien esa expresión en su rostro cuando algo lo saca de quicio pero es incapaz de renunciar a ello.

—Escúchame Naruto. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que enterréis el hacha de guerra y solventéis las rencillas del pasado. Erais los dos mejores agentes de las fuerzas policiales, la élite de Konoha, y como vuestro capitán, nadie más que yo lamentó la disolución del grupo y el consiguiente traslado de Sasuke a otro departamento —Naruto frunció el ceño, y aunque parece que está a punto de decir algo, se mantuvo en silencio—. Desconozco las causas de vuestra separación, pero han pasado algo más de dos años de aquello. No merece la pena guardar rencor después de tanto tiempo. Estoy seguro de que sabréis resolver este conflicto de la manera más profesional y discreta posible —la voz de Kakashi siempre le producía un efecto tranquilizador. Hasta que soltaba la bomba—. A menos que sigas enamorado de él.

A Naruto le asustaba admitir que no estaba del todo equivocado.

—Menuda estupidez —farfulló con un desagradable desasosiego apretándole el pecho, tratando que su expresión no delatara su agitado corazón.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo harás?

Naruto enarcó una de sus finas cejas ante aquella propuesta. Para no faltar a la verdad, debía admitir que el comportamiento de su ex compañero de equipo le provocaba curiosidad.

Tal vez Sasuke ya no fuera la misma persona que una vez conoció. En ese caso, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de agarrarse con uñas y dientes a la posibilidad de que el tiempo transcurrido no hubiera marchitado para siempre el cariño y la amistad que una vez Sasuke le profesó? De que el tiempo pudiera devolverle a la única persona que una vez amó. De reojo observó el sencillo anillo pulido que después de dos años seguía adornando su dedo anular y algo impreciso, caliente, ansioso, se agitó en sus entrañas.

Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Naruto avanzó con decisión hacia el escritorio.

— ¿Diez millones de yenes por arrestar a mi marido? —Exhaló con fuerza, mostrando confiado una hilera de dientes blancos—. Por supuesto que lo haré.

* * *

 **-2-**

Detuvo el coche junto a la acera, frente a un bloque de pisos decrépito y ruinoso que colindaba con más edificios de igual aspecto con numerosas décadas a sus espaldas. Desde luego aquel barrio de mala muerte no concordaba con el exquisito gusto del que siempre había hecho alarde el remilgado Uchiha.

Naruto revisó nuevamente la ficha policial del acusado, cerciorando que la dirección inscrita en papel y la del destino fueran las mismas.

—Vamos allá.

Entrar en el edificio no le resultó tan complicado como abrir la puerta de la casa sin armar ningún alboroto. En un principio, había optado por la táctica más sencilla; tocar al timbre, y una vez abierta la puerta, colarse de un empellón en el interior arrinconándolo con violencia. Conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que con él pocas cosas funcionaban mejor que la fuerza bruta. Pero por desgracia no sólo no había nadie en casa, sino que la endemoniada cerradura se resistía a ser abierta por las buenas. Ganzúa, tarjeta de crédito, clips, nada parecía surtir efecto con una puerta que a simple vista parecía sacada de un rastro.

La frente perlada en sudor de Naruto iba en aumento a la par que su ansia por abrirla de una patada cuando escuchó a su espalda una tos engañosa y ajada. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con una encorvada anciana de oronda cabeza grisácea que le observaba ceñuda desde el otro lado del rellano, con el arrugado rostro asomando entre la puerta medio abierta del domicilio vecino.

—He olvidado las llaves dentro —apresuró a justificar el rubio con una trémula sonrisa, apartándose el flequillo sudoroso del rostro.

La vieja únicamente resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Mierda. Al final acabaré en el calabozo.

Que fuera policía no lo dejaba exento de arresto por allanamiento de morada sin una orden judicial previa. Cosa que obviamente no tenía.

Fue entonces cuando sus intentos por abrir la puerta se volvieron más bruscos y forzados. Estaba a punto de tirarla abajo de un empellón cuando de repente notó sobre su espalda el ligero toque de unos dedos engarrotados.

Con un grito poco honrado, Naruto pegó un salto girando sobre sus talones para volverse a encontrar de frente con la vieja centenaria.

—Prueba con esto —le recomendó la anciana ofreciéndole una radiografía de su cadera operada.

Paralizado de pies a cabeza, Naruto no acertó a coger la placa hasta que la vieja se la puso entre las manos.

—Envenenó a mi gato —explicó la mujer como si hubiera adivinado la pregunta silenciosa de Naruto—. Era viejo, peludo y con una ligera continencia urinaria que le generaba cierta tendencia a marcar su territorio en felpudo ajeno —la vieja agitó la mano en el aire, quitando importancia a sus palabras—. Devuélvemela cuando acabes con ella. Y si te pregunta, yo no te he visto.

Naruto cabeceó dubitativo antes de que la vieja retrocediera hacia su casa.

Atemorizar tenderos, robar tomates, matar gatos… ¿En qué demonios se había convertido su marido en estos últimos años?

—Menuda reputación se está labrando.

Con la radiografía de la vieja la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia.

En la entrada se desplegaba un sencillo apartamento dispuesto con un mobiliario antiguo, polvoriento, casi destartalado, que se iluminaba a través de una ventana de la que prendía una roída cortina amarilla y desgastada. Sobre el suelo, una alfombra de ropa sucia se dirigía por su derecha hacia una pequeña cocina, abierta al comedor y con el fregadero atestado hasta arriba de platos sucios y conservas vacías o a medio comer. El único sonido que irrumpía el silencioso apartamento era el constante tic-tac de un reloj de pared. La casa hablaba a gritos de desorden y suciedad. Ambiente que no contrastaba con la peculiar personalidad del inquilino. Hasta donde él recordaba sobre las muchas peculiares manías persecutorias de Sasuke, el orden y la limpieza siempre habían figurado en lo más alto de su ranking personal.

Por detrás de la venganza, por supuesto. Ese hombre dormía con un libro de técnicas avanzadas de interrogación y tortura en su mesilla de noche.

Lo que le hacía barajar dos teorías; o Sasuke había sufrido tal metamorfosis humana como para convertirse en su alter ego, o aquel indudablemente no era el apartamento de Sasuke.

En cualquier caso, y por si ninguna de sus teorías era correcta, se acercó hacia el televisor y con un rápido movimiento sobre el mando a distancia, le borró todos los canales automáticos de la tele para que tuviera que volver a programarlos.

El rencor acumulado era grande. Muy grande.

A su izquierda el apartamento abría un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas al fondo; dormitorio y baño. El dormitorio a penas constaba de un armario tosco de madera, una cama deshecha y un escritorio en donde se ubicada una consola de videojuegos y un televisor de pantalla plana. Seguramente lo más caro del lugar. La habitación apestaba a sudor. Y el baño no sufría mejor efecto que las anteriores estancias.

Naruto extrajo el cepillo de dientes de su base para enjuagarlo en el agua sucia del inodoro, lleno de restos oscuros no identificados, y devolverlo a su recipiente sobre el lavabo.

El rencor resultaba muy difícil de eliminar.

Desconocía el paradero de Sasuke, pero a falta de mejores pistas pensaba quedarse en su apartamento hasta que regresara. Si es que su despensa aún conservaba algo digno de comer que no estuviera abierto o caducado.

De vuelta a la cocina se topó con una lavadora a medio poner con ropa blanca a la espera de un buen fregoteado. Naruto sonrió de lado. Justo la fechoría que estaba cavilando. Sin ningún tipo de remordimientos se sacó su propio calcetín, que daba la casualidad de ser de un tono rojo chillón, y lo introdujo en el tambor antes de activar el programa de lavado.

Ya sabes; rencor, liberación y esas cosas. Y unos calzoncillos rosas no le venían nada mal al estirado Uchiha.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose hizo que su mente olvidara de un plumazo las siguientes veinte fechorías, y se preparó para el asalto apuntándolo con el revólver reglamentario de policía en alza.

Pero para su sorpresa el individuo que cruzaba la línea de fuego y gritaba aterrado cual niña frente a una cucaracha, no era Sasuke, sino un chico alto y delgado, de complexión casi acuosa, con pelo lacio en un extraño tono azul claro. Poseía un rostro escuálido, de tez blanca y unos dientes afilados estilo piraña a juego con su cara de idiota.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Naruto dudoso bajando el arma.

— ¿Qué quién soy yo? ¿Quién coño eres tú, joder? Me has dado un susto de muerte —exhaló Suigetsu en defensa.

— ¿Eres su novio?

—¿Novio de quién?

—Del idiota que vive aquí.

— ¡Eh! Aquí el único idiota que vive soy yo —Suigetsu rectificó ante la estupidez de sus palabras—. Quiero decir, aquí no vive nadie más que yo. Oye tío, creo que te has equivocado de piso.

—No lo creo, ésta es su dirección sin duda —caviló—. ¿Conoces a un tipo estirado, engreído, cretino, déspota, ofensivo y agresivo que se hace llamar Uchiha Sasuke?

—Ya veo –replicó con sequedad.

—¿Qué ves?

—Compartimos piso durante un par de semanas. Pero hace más de un año que se fue.

— ¿A dónde?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros dudoso.

—Ni idea. Pero tú debes de ser Naruto.

El inspector de policía asintió reticente tentado a alzar de nuevo la pistola.

—¿Nos conocemos? —inquirió receloso entrecerrando los ojos.

—No. Pero Sasuke hablaba de ti constantemente. Incluso en sueños.

— ¿De veras? —una blanca sonrisa ensanchó su cara. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de todas las fechorías realizadas a su apartamento. Después de todo, Sasuke había estado pensando en él durante todo este tiempo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa; amor—. ¿Y qué decía sobre mí? —preguntó con anticipado deleite.

—Te odia. Dijo que eres el hombre más idiota, inmaduro y cabezota de toda la faz de la tierra.

El rostro de Naruto se tornó púrpura.

—¡El que no quiere verlo soy yo!

* * *

 **-3-**

El ruido del estadio de deportes donde se congregaba la multitud por la final de Kendo lo despertó con la misma efectividad que una buena dosis de cafeína.

Localizar su paradero no había resultado nada sencillo. La única pista que le había facilitado Suigetsu lo llevó a otro piso de alquiler dónde un amable Kimimaro le proporcionó la dirección de un hostal que regentaba una escandalosa muchacha llamada Karin que le aseguró, a cambio de una foto de Sasuke, haberle alquilado una habitación libre durante dos semanas. A Karin le gustaba hablar, o más bien quejarse en general. La única información interesante a la que Naruto prestó atención durante su interminable verborrea fue algo sobre una entrada para la final estatal de Kendo que se celebraba esa misma semana en el pabellón de deportes a cambio de una cita. En cuanto los prestos dedos de Sasuke sostuvieron la entrada al pabellón, le propinó a Karin un certero golpe en la cerviz que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo sin cita que lo pagara.

Karin aún podía alegrarse del resultado. A él en una ocasión lo amordazó, sentó y maniató de pies y brazos frente a un humeante tazón de ramen, con la distancia estratégicamente marcada como para que pudiera embriagarse con el delicioso aroma, pero no pudiera saborearlo durante veinticuatro horas en represalia por un descuido.

Nunca más volvió a olvidar el día de su aniversario.

Naruto odiaba la insufrible capacidad que tenía Sasuke para idear las venganzas más cruentas ante la insubordinación, descuido o como él las llamaba "las estupideces del dobe".

A su derecha, examinó la grada minuciosamente hasta divisar por las primeras filas una cabellera negra y puntiaguda sobresaliendo de la centena de espectadores, que sentados en asientos numerados y sin respaldo, disfrutaban del combate.

Naruto dio un respingo, mientras su corazón inició un precipitado galope cual caballo desbocado que asciende a la carrera por su garganta. Verlo allí por fin, a escasos metros, le resultaba tan inverosímil como necesario. Durante una facción de segundo olvidó sus rencillas y el orgullo herido, permitiendo que su mente evocara nuevamente la suave caricia de su piel, la fuerza de su cuerpo, los besos arrolladores de sus tibios labios y su mirada, sobre todo sus ojos ónices, profundos, infinitos. Naruto tuvo la vivida sensación de no haber perdido ni un ápice del intenso amor que compartieron, de no haber perdido la oportunidad de amar a pesar de que aquel hombre le había hecho el corazón añicos tiempo atrás.

¿Cómo demonios dudaba de sus sentimientos? Por supuesto que seguía enamorado de él.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para perderse en reminiscencias inútiles. Él tenía una misión, y debía cumplirla sin fallos.

Recomponiendo su habitual confianza, Naruto avanzó hasta sentarse en el solitario asiento colindante a Sasuke con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir. Intentando parecer interesado en el combate de Kendo.

—El de la izquierda parece un buen oponente —comentó el rubio traspasados unos segundos. Como si realmente estuviera interesado en las modernas artes marciales japonesas y no en el bastardo-destroza-corazones sentado a su lado—. Lo está acorralando.

—Es obvio que no tienes ni idea —resopló Sasuke con suficiencia—. El de la derecha está buscando el mejor momento para atacar. Sólo logrará vencerlo si continua siendo racional.

—Eso te deja poco margen a la imaginación —rebatió Naruto sintiéndose aludido—. Un noventa por ciento del trabajo es instinto. Los samuráis, legendarios guerreros japoneses, eran espontáneos.

—En el Kendo no sirve de nada ser impulsivo e irreflexivo —refutó el moreno por alusión—. Los samuráis, legendarios guerreros japoneses, eran taimados.

Ocurrió así, como si dos viejos conocidos estuvieran reanudando una conversación interrumpida sin sorprenderse el uno del otro. Dos amigos. Tal vez dos amantes.

El atacante taimado aprovechó una finta para realizar un grácil movimiento con la katana que golpeó a su contrincante, ganando de ese modo el punto y duelo.

Sasuke lo miró de soslayo, esbozando una mordaz sonrisa en la que claramente se podía leer un 'te lo dije'.

Al contacto con aquellos ojos de una profundidad oscura y hermosa todo su ser se estremeció. Su aspecto apenas había variado. Sasuke seguía conservando esa belleza de porcelana, fría e impasible que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos negros como el ónice, su recta nariz, su boca delineada. Tan rabiosamente hermoso como lo recordaba. Quizás ahora era un par de centímetros más alto, con el cabello un poco más largo, pero Sasuke en toda su esencia. Sublevado, como aquel que se ve atrapado como una polilla sobre la cautivadora luz, retiró el rostro con brusquedad de aquel que un día fue su otra mitad, retomando la atención sobre el tatami donde una vez terminada la final de Kendo galardonaban con un trofeo al vencedor.

— ¿Te manda Kakashi? —preguntó Sasuke en un tono que aunaba malestar.

Naruto asintió en silencio.

—Pues dile que no pienso ir.

—No es cuestión de voluntad —respondió con media sonrisa y un tono de sinceridad arrogante y burlón—. Dispongo de una orden de arresto sobre ti. Incluso le han puesto precio a tu cabeza.

Sasuke volteó el cuello con tanta velocidad que casi crujió.

— ¿Precio a mi cabeza? —gruñó indignado—. ¿De cuánto?

—Diez millones de yenes.

Sasuke resopló con mofa.

—Realmente tiene que estar desesperado —contrajo el ceño, pero Naruto advirtió en el fondo de sus pupilas cómo surgía un atisbo de lejana melancolía—. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Te has quedado sin dinero?

—No —el rubio sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Al parecer nadie más que yo puede encontrarte.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia la pista.

—Pues ya me has encontrado. Ahora vete y dile que no lo has conseguido –le ordenó con un afilado desprecio, recuperada su fría condición.

—No seas tozudo, Sasuke —ladeó un poco la cabeza, con aire conciliador—. Los cargos por los que se te imputa son ridículos. ¿Robar tomates y asediar a un tendedero? Menuda estupidez.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No he agredido a un tendero en mi vida —Naruto se limitó a responder arqueando una de sus finas cejas—. A ninguno que venda tomates —aclaró.

—¿Entonces por qué te buscan?

—Pregúntaselo a tu capitán —contrariado, Sasuke se frotó los ojos, alzándose con ademán de marcharse del estadio.

—Puedes contármelo tú de camino a comisaría —se alzó Naruto a su vez.

—No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio.

— ¿Te apuestas algo? —Naruto interpuso una mano a su paso—. Tú decides. Podemos aclarar esto por las buenas o por las malas.

— ¡No tengo nada que aclarar! —Sasuke entornó los párpados sobre unas pupilas amenazantes con las que taladró al policía—. No he cometido ninguna infracción. Kakashi sabe bien por qué no quiero ir. Tú sólo eres un medio para localizarme.

Algo llama la atención de Sasuke cuatro filas por delante de su asiento, el movimiento sospechoso de dos misteriosos individuos que se retiraban del estadio una vez finalizado el torneo.

—Entonces tenemos un problema —las pupilas de Naruto irradiaban una determinación abrumadora. Alargó su mano derecha que fue a cerrarse como un cepo sobre el hombro del fugitivo—. Porque yo nunca dejo una misión a medias.

Con una inusitada fuerza y habilidad sorprendente, Naruto levantó a pulso al Uchiha cargándolo sobre un hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, dispuesto a llevárselo de ese modo si fuera necesario. Olvidó lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser Sasuke en situaciones de defensa, quien con total desfachatez, introdujo una mano en los pantalones del rubio, metiéndole bruscamente dos dedos por el culo.

— ¡Eh! ¡No comiences cosas que no puedas terminar! —recriminó Naruto zarandeándolo, pero sin osar soltarlo.

El desconcierto le impidió prever su siguiente ofensa. Atrevido, Sasuke agarró con fuerza toda la ropa inferior a su alcance, pantalones y calzoncillos, y tiró de ellos hasta que tocaron las rodillas del rubio, dejándolo literalmente con el culo al aire.

— ¡Bastardo!

Naruto no tuvo más remedio que liberarlo de su férreo agarre. Por lo menos si quería continuar con la ropa interior en su sitio. El escurridizo Uchiha aprovechó su desarreglo para salir corriendo tras los misteriosos sujetos que ya cruzaban la puerta de salida.

— ¡No te escaparás tan fácilmente!

A la carrera, Naruto se dispuso a seguirle entre los miles de espectadores que se agolpaban en la salida del recinto.

Tuvo la gran suerte de divisar su puntiaguda cabellera entrando en el parking donde las luces de un Audi negro tintinearon a su apertura. Naruto alcanzo el vehículo un segundo antes de que éste arrancara, abriendo con premeditada fuerza la portezuela del copiloto y colándose en el asiento.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que debes cerrar los pestillos del coche? Se te podría colar cualquier indeseable —inquirió el rubio con celeridad.

—Un indeseable como tú —gruñó.

Naruto extrajo sin ceremonia el revólver, apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Se acabaron los miramientos. Ahora serás un buen chico y vendrás conmigo a comisaría.

—No sería propio de mí.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su pistola, apuntando de la misma manera al rubio cabezota.

—Baja del coche, dobe —sus ojos, penetrantes y fríos, lo escudriñaron con la atención de quien no baja la guardia con nada ni nadie.

—Ni hablar.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, estoy trabajando —declaró Sasuke con malestar.

—Qué casualidad —sonrió—. Yo también.

Sasuke le quitó el seguro a la pistola, cargando la bala, mostrando que sus palabras y acciones no debían tomarse en broma.

—Sal del coche —rugió.

—No sería la primera vez que me disparas.

Sasuke miró al rubio con hostilidad, que éste respondió limitándose a contraer con fuerza la mandíbula.

—Última oportunidad —murmuró lentamente.

Naruto saboreó su negativa.

—No.

Sabe que Sasuke no es capaz de hacerle daño voluntariamente. Por lo menos no hasta el punto de matarlo. El Mercedes color plata en el que se habían introducido los dos individuos que perseguía Sasuke arrancaba el motor, incorporándose a la carretera y los ojos negros dejaron de observar a Naruto para dirigirse hacia ellos.

¡Maldición!

El moreno golpeó el volante con el puño cerrado en un gesto de impotencia, sin tener más remedio que guardar el arma en el interior de su chaqueta, ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad y maniobrar para seguir al vehículo plata con Naruto de acompañante.

—Escúchame bien —profirió Sasuke amenazador, con una feroz mueca en los labios, intentando concentrarse en no perder de vista el Mercedes entre la fluida circulación—. Ahora mismo estoy metido en algo importante y tu presencia sólo me está entorpeciendo su captura. Llama a Kakashi, oblígale a que te cuente la verdad de por qué quiere que vaya a Konoha y deja de buscarme.

— ¿A quién estás siguiendo? —Naruto se removió inquieto en el asiento, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Por la temeraria conducción de su compañero dedujo que debía ser alguien importante; un capo de la mafia, un importante traficante de drogas o quienquiera que fuese el desgraciado que le tocara arrestar a Sasuke.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Puedo ayudarte —apresuró a ofrecerse—. Capturamos a los malos, los metemos en la cárcel y volvemos a Konoha. Antes de la hora de cenar estarás en tu casa de nuevo. ¿Te parece buena idea?

—Se me están ocurriendo muchas ideas, y son todas ilegales —calló mientras hacía girar el volante para tomar un cruce a la izquierda—. Con que desaparezcas de mi vida me conformo.

Un observador menos instruido, y observar era su oficio, habría determinado por su ceño fruncido y labios apretados que el comentario había sido lanzado de forma ofensiva. Pero Naruto conocía aquel rostro mejor que el suyo. No lo decía en serio.

—De acuerdo, no necesito saber a quién persigues. Con que me digas por qué te busca Kakashi me es suficiente.

—Kakashi se casa con Iruka el próximo fin de semana y quiere que vaya a su boda. Ya le dije por teléfono que no iría, pero parece que no está de acuerdo con mi respuesta, por lo que ahora te está utilizando a ti para que me lleves a Konoha bajo un falso arresto —pronunció arrastrando las palabras, pisando un poco el acelerador para adelantar a un taxista rezagado.

Naruto lo miró con un súbito desconcierto.

—No me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero no trates de mentirme —adujo molesto. Kakashi era su capitán, y si por una casualidad altamente improbable hubiera decidido casarse con su novio, él lo sabría—. Excusas más estúpidas me has dado para no echar un polvo.

—No has cambiado nada —inquirió Sasuke, pasando por alto su comentario—. Sigues siendo el mismo idiota descerebrado, irreflexivo y bueno para nada que conocí en la academia. Había olvidado lo molesto que puedes llegar a ser.

—Si tan odioso era, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

Por la forma en la que se le tensó la mandíbula, era obvio que la pregunta, además de inesperada, no era de su agrado.

El vehículo que perseguía se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y Sasuke hizo lo propio dos coches por detrás en mitad de una amplia avenida. Y entonces sucedió algo que Naruto no había previsto; con una resolución fría y contundente, el Uchiha le lanzó un puñetazo a la boca, un golpe no muy fuerte pero que consiguió aturdirlo lo suficiente como para que Sasuke le robara el arma que guardaba bajo la chaqueta y con la que ahora le apuntaba a la cabeza.

—Juegas sucio —gruñó dolorido palpándose los labios de donde emanaba un fino hilo de sangre.

Lo tenía desarmado.

—Baja del coche —decretó cargando la pistola.

Los dos policías se sostuvieron la mirada en un aciago silencio que sólo el pragmático ronroneo del motor del coche interrumpía.

—No eres capaz de dispararme y lo sabes —le retó.

Sasuke disparó, rompiendo el cristal del copiloto pero sin dañar a Naruto.

— ¡Bastardo, me has disparado! —gritó el rubio intentando hacer una rápida valoración de los daños al tiempo que adoptaba una extraña expresión entre asombro y tristeza.

—El Sasuke que conociste ya no existe —afirmó, mascullando su disgusto y cargando de nuevo el arma—. Ahora sal del coche.

Durante unos segundos ningún sonido rompió el pesado silencio que envolvía la tensa atmosfera. Naruto sintió que su respiración se volvía pesada, y algo parecido a un vacío pétreo y desilusionado anidó en su alma en ese mismo instante. Con lentitud se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche, cerrando la puerta con un suave empujón.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke, que había permanecido impasible, y le dedicó una última mirada cargada de rencor antes de que éste, finalmente metiera marcha y desapareciera entre el tráfico.

—Realmente sí has cambiado —murmuró constatando cómo había estado conteniendo el aliento.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Y hasta aquí puedo leer, digo… publicar. Ya sé que en este momento hay más preguntas que respuestas en la trama, tened paciencia, prometo resolverlas todas a su debido tiempo.

Entonces, ¿os apetece seguir leyendo más? O definitivamente me jubilo (ya voy teniendo una edad…) Cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. En primer lugar, gracias por la gran acogida que me habéis dado. Siempre es un placer que te recuerden con tanto cariño a pesar de que no soy una autora que publique historias con mucha frecuencia (el trabajo, los estudios, la independencia, ya sabéis...). Por ello os doy las gracias de corazón, por seguir leyéndome y contándome vuestras opiniones.

Como os he respondido en los reviews, no va a ser una historia muy larga, pero ya tengo escrita gran parte de los capítulos que la componen e intentaré actualizar cada viernes. Vosotras me diréis si merece la pena.

Y ahora... ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— **1** —

— ¡Bastardo desagradecido! —clamó agitando los puños al aire con toda la furia que había ido acumulando en las últimas veinticuatro horas—. ¡¿Cómo demonios se ha atrevido a dispararme?!

No había previsto aquello.

Que lo amenazara con dispararle; sí. Las múltiples amenazas de Sasuke eran, por así decirlo, legendarias. Pero que cumpliera con su ultimátum por voluntad propia; no.

« _El Sasuke que conociste ya no existe_ », la imagen del moreno apareció en su mente mientras la respiración se le enredaba en el apretado nudo de su estómago.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Sasuke ya no era aquel joven que un día conoció en la academia de policías luchando mano a mano por ser el primero de su promoción. El mismo chico engreído con el que perdió su virginidad producto de una monumental borrachera en el día de la ceremonia de graduación. La misma persona que al día siguiente, resacoso aunque totalmente cuerdo, había despertado a su lado aceptando su precipitada proposición de matrimonio. Y había sido feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tremendamente feliz.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo de aquellos días.

Demasiado.

Naruto torció el cuello de un lado a otro, desentumeciendo músculos. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, aunque lo cierto, es que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Se había pasado parte de la misma intentando localizar a Sasuke, o alguien que fuera capaz de darle una pista sobre su paradero. La suerte se le cruzó en forma de pájaro, agarrado al dedo de su dueño, el cual respondía al nombre de Juugo y aseguraba a cambio de un chute de Vicodina conocer la ubicación exacta del escurridizo Uchiha; un bar de reputación dudosa llamado Taka.

Y fue cierto.

El local era mugriento, oscuro y emitía un aroma a humanidad alcoholizada nauseabundo. Naruto se ubicó a buen recaudo en uno de los bancos forrados de poliéster más lejanos a la puerta de entrada, desde donde podía observar con claridad el mostrador atestado de una nutrida clientela, que de forma relajada, tomaba cerveza y otros licores sentados sobre taburetes circulares. A la derecha de la barra se abría la entrada a un pasillo que Naruto identificó como los servicios, o quizás un cuarto oscuro. Desde luego la gente que entraba en esa área parecía salir mucho más… aliviada.

La puerta del local se abrió, y su preciada recompensa entró en escena.

« _Esta vez no te escaparás, teme._ »

Naruto hizo ademán de levantarse, pero algo en el comportamiento de Sasuke le hizo frenar en seco. Su mirada recorría el local a la expectativa, como si buscara encontrarse con alguien. Naruto acertó a taparse con la carta de menú antes de que Sasuke lo reconociera.

—Hola. ¿Tienes pene?

La voz de un extraño sujeto que sigilosamente se había sentado frente a él, lo sobresaltó. Un pálido joven de oscuros cabellos e inexpresivo rostro le sonreía de forma estúpida.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Pene —repitió la caricatura andante como si la conversación fuera de vox populi—. ¿Tienes o no?

—Claro que tengo –respondió tan perplejo como molesto.

— ¿Y sabes usarlo?

Naruto presagiaba que aquella sin duda sería la conversación, el tipo y la proposición de sexo rápido más extraña que le habían sugerido en la vida.

—Lárgate —farfulló antes de realizar varios aspavientos de brazo indicándole al idiota de turno que no estaba interesado—. ¿Por qué todos los locos se acercan a mí?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían pasado unos largos y valiosos minutos. Sasuke se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra y parecía charlar con un chico de gafas, cabellos grises recogidos en una sencilla coleta y complexión delgada aunque nervuda. Un leve pero insinuante cabeceo de Sasuke, y ambos hombres se levantaron en dirección hacia el cuarto oscuro.

—Hoy no follas —anticipó triunfante el rubio con cierto agrado.

Naruto irrumpió en el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, tropezando en el proceso con una pareja que se manoseaba con ardor y a la que pidió disculpas antes de abrir la única puerta de acceso. Naruto suspiró con alivio. Lo que había imaginado que sería el cuarto oscuro era algo mucho más mundano como un cuarto de baño con un lavabo y dos cabinas.

Su atención pronto se centró sobre lo dos individuos que ocupaban el espacio. La imagen le dejó sin palabras.

Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas, aprisionado de forma forzada contra la pared, mientras el misterioso sujeto ejercía fuerza a su espalda con el peso de su cuerpo y un peligroso, brillante, letal revolver semiautomático Mk23 con silenciador apuntando su sien, obligándolo a inclinar el rostro hacia un lado con la fuerza que imprimía el cañón sobre su cráneo.

« _¿Pero qué demonios…?_ » —caviló el rubio alarmado tratando de poner en orden a toda velocidad sus pensamientos. Durante una fracción de segundo, Naruto consideró la escena de tipo rollo dominante-sumiso tan de moda. Pero la situación parecía bastante real, sumamente peligrosa, y la tensión en sus cuerpos lo corroboraba.

Naruto conectó la mirada con Sasuke, cruda, severa y con cierta sorpresa por su presencia, y ya no le quedó ninguna duda. Sasuke estaba en peligro.

« _Y estoy desarmado_ » —vaticinó con desagrado recordando cómo el moreno le había robado la pistola en su último encuentro.

Esto se pone feo.

—Parece que tenemos visita —profirió el hombre de gafas girando el rostro por encima del hombro. De forma rápida pero intensa, le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza, quedando conforme con el resultado por la sonrisa de medio lado que dibujó sobre la comisura de su boca—. Acércate, chico.

El duro rictus de Sasuke se intensificó, al igual que su mirada tan glacial y hostil que intimidaba, indicándole silenciosamente que diera media vuelta y se largara por patas de allí.

¿Y dejarlo a él solo ante el peligro? Ni hablar.

Por poco que pudiera ayudar desarmado, dos siempre eran mejor que uno.

Naruto avanzó con sigilo hasta mitad de la estancia, dispuesto a asaltarle al más mínimo descuido.

— Es guapo,¿ verdad? —ronroneó el sujeto al oído de Sasuke, invitándolo a que lo mirara—. Los ejemplares como él están muy cotizados en el mercado negro —chasqueó la lengua con molestia—. Una pena. Por hoy ya tengo suficiente contigo. Me temo que va a tener que llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

El hombre dirigió el revólver hacia Naruto y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, disparó.

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Viéndose libre del cañón, Sasuke había golpeado el brazo que sostenía la pistola, desviando el disparo hacia el techo, al tiempo que Naruto se agachaba en un intento por esquivar la bala y tomaba impulso para abalanzarse sobre el individuo con quien comenzó un violento forcejeo por la posesión del arma.

Dos contra uno. El resultado era evidente.

Con un contundente golpe, Sasuke obligó al sicario a tirar el arma que apresuró a recoger y a usar en su contra.

—Suéltalo —gruñó el moreno viendo como en la disputa Naruto había quedado rezagado y con el sicario a su espalda, quien lo asfixiaba agarrándolo del cuello con el antebrazo.

De forma inesperada, aquel hombre que parecía tener recursos para todo, extrajo de la pernera del pantalón con su mano libre una pequeña pero afilada daga que colocó amenazante sobre el cuello del rubio.

Un simple movimiento, y Naruto moriría degollado.

—Devuélveme el arma o éste chico morirá –amenazó el sicario.

—Mátalo —resopló Sasuke por lo bajo—. Yo llevo años intentándolo sin éxito.

Por suerte para Naruto, no lo decía en serio. Bastaba con ver cómo lo fulminaba con la peor de sus miradas, cómo apretaba la quijada de rabia, cómo se crispaba la mano que sostenía el arma. Incluso pudo ver la ráfaga de duda en sus ojos.

— ¡No lo hagas, idiota! —vociferó el rubio alarmado—. ¡Nos matará a los dos!

—Cállate —replicó en voz baja, examinando la situación con aquella manera suya en que lo veía todo. No dudaba de su puntería. Podía matar a aquel hombre de un solo disparo sin que el rubio idiota sufriera ningún daño por el frío acero, pero desgraciadamente lo necesitaba vivo.

Al sicario. No a Naruto.

La tentación era tan grande…

—De acuerdo —accedió el moreno finalmente contrayendo los labios contrariado, desvelando el infierno de cólera que hervía en su interior—. Soltaré el arma a cambio su vida. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Así que suéltalo.

—Hecho.

Sasuke dejó el arma sobre el suelo y el desconocido descargó un golpe a Naruto en el cogote, que aterrizó de bruces contra el suelo inconsciente. Ahora sólo quedaba él y el asesino.

El misterioso hombre salvó la distancia que los separaba recogiendo el arma que puso en alto, sin amedrentarse por la mirada hostil que le dedicaba el moreno.

—Debo reconocer que no me lo has puesto nada fácil —le confesó con mofa el sujeto—. Pero tu cabeza bien lo vale.

Todo fue tan súbito y veloz, que el asesino incapaz de evitarlo cayó en redondo inconsciente sobre el suelo cuando Naruto, de pie a su espalda, le propinó un certero golpe en la cerviz, dejándolo inconsciente.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto, agarrándolo por la pechera y levantándolo en volandas.

— ¡La próxima vez que te metas en mis asuntos te pego el tiro yo mismo! –gruñó desafiante. Saltaban chispas cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. A veces literalmente.

—Le estás cogiendo un gusto insano a eso de dispararme, teme.

— ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? Tenías que esperar a mi señal.

—Esperé a tu señal —se defendió—. Frunciste el ceño.

—No era fruncir el ceño, era mojarme los labios, idiota. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada del protocolo de actuación policial que dimos en la academia? —recriminó.

—Tú eres el listo. Yo el animal —farfulló Naruto obviando la pregunta.

Pero lo cierto es que debía admitir que Naruto le había sorprendido al efectuar una maniobra brillante haciéndose el inconsciente para saltar sobre el matón a la mínima oportunidad.

— ¿Quién demonios es este tío? —preguntó el rubio ansioso.

La pregunta fue recibida con un espeso silencio.

El moreno se apresuró a registrar al hombre que continuaba noqueado sobre el suelo. Entre sus bolsillos encontró una pistola táser de electrochoque, una hoja de bisturí quirúrgico, un par de bridas de plástico y varias agujas cargadas con diferentes líquidos no identificados.

—Menudo arsenal —caviló Naruto indeciso ante los artefactos extraídos—. ¿Y pensabas follarte a este tío?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada hosca.

—No seas idiota.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿En qué andas metido?

—Baja la voz, usuratonkachi.

La expresión holgada se había esfumado de un tajo, y Naruto advirtió sus movimientos antes de que se marchara sin contestar a revisar que no hubieran llamado la atención de nadie en el exterior del baño. El moreno volvió a penas diez segundos después para colocar una brida de plástico sobre las muñecas del desvanecido individuo.

—Es un sicario, ¿verdad? —demandó el rubio impaciente por el silencio de su compañero—. Quería drogarte o matarte. Aún no estoy seguro.

—Tú no has visto nada, ¿me oyes? —constriñó Sasuke amenazante.

— ¿Dé qué demonios estás hablando, teme? —Naruto lo asió por la camisa, reteniéndolo con firmeza—. Hay un puto asesino tirado en el suelo que casi nos mata. ¿Y tengo que hacer como si no he visto nada? —cuestionó en un severo tono que a duras penas disimulaba su enojo.

—La única persona que quiere matarte aquí soy yo.

—¿Le debes dinero a alguien?

—No.

—¿Estás traficando con algo?

—No.

—¿Estás metido en algún clan mafioso a parte del tuyo?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada agria.

—No —contestó con aquel todo suyo tan autoritario.

—Pues se me acaban las ideas.

Sasuke suspiró, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Se trata de una misión —confesó finalmente a medias.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa —farfulló—. ¿De qué trata la misión? ¿A quién estás siguiendo? ¿Para quién demonios trabajas? —cruzó demandante los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sasuke movió la cabeza en una lenta negación.

—Esos son datos que no puedo revelar. Ya sabes cómo funciona todo esto. Tú también eres policía —masculló molesto—.Te dije que dejaras de seguirme y te largaras a Konoha, ¿por qué demonios sigues aquí?

—No seas idiota, Sasuke. Que yo esté aquí debería ser el último de tus problemas —evidenció—. ¿Tiene algo que ver este tío con Kakashi?

—No —cortó exabrupto frotándose los ojos con cansancio—. Ya te expliqué lo de Kakashi ayer. No quiero ir a Konoha y me ha estado asediando desde entonces. Tú eras su última baza. Punto.

—¿Y por qué no quieres ir?

Las finas cejas de Sasuke se unieron en un fruncido ceño, mientras sus ojos entornados lo traspasaban con una áspera mirada.

—Digamos que se me hace muy ingrato tener que tratar con cierto dobe.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —cuestionó Naruto recuperando parte del enfado con el que se había colado en el baño—. Bastardo, yo no tengo la culpa. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dejaste con una carta.

—No era una carta. Eran los papeles de divorcio.

—Más a mi favor.

Aquella conversación estaba derrotando por caminos espinosos que a Sasuke no le apetecía lo más mínimo cruzar. Mucho menos con un rehén y un idiota cerca.

Sasuke apretó los labios y respiró hondo apoyando las manos en las caderas, reflexionando unos instantes sobre cuál sería el mejor movimiento en dicha situación.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Quédate aquí, vigilándolo. No toques nada, y no me espíes —Sasuke lo miró con un brillo helado reverberando en sus pupilas, indicando silenciosamente que sus palabras no eran de advertencia, sino de amenaza.

Del bolsillo del pantalón extrajo un sofisticado Ipone en el que marcó un número de teléfono mientras en silencio, salía del baño hacia el pasillo.

—Soy yo —respondió una vez que su interlocutor descolgó la llamada—. He abortado la misión. Ha surgido un imprevisto. Tengo a Kabuto inconsciente en el suelo y al idiota de Uzumaki Naruto en el baño del Taka —sacudió el rostro en forma de negativa y replicó—. No es culpa mía, el dobe se ha presentado sin avisar.

Su voz sonaba como si estuviera confesando una humillante situación.

—No voy a llevarlo conmigo —replicó bruscamente—. Sería un estorbo.

Entonces calló, enfurruñado. Como si no tuviera más opciones que obedecer las órdenes de su jefe.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Por supuesto que lo hacía. Su jefe nunca malgastaba saliva en vano. Y menos para dar órdenes.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke cortó la comunicación con un violento gesto, resignado a tener que enfrentar la molesta compañía de Naruto durante el resto del día. De vuelta al servicio se encontró con el referido que lo examinaba con tanta curiosidad como inquietud.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? –preguntó el rubio señalando al sicario—. ¿Lo interrogamos con el juego del poli bueno, poli malo? ¿O con el dilema del prisionero?

—Mejor jugamos a Uzumaki cierra el pico y que dure todo el día. Ahora ayúdame a levantarlo.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Sasuke frunció los labios con disgusto.

—Mi jefe quiere verte.

* * *

 **-2-**

Lo que Naruto no esperaba es que el jefe de Sasuke fuera el mundialmente famoso jefe del estado de seguridad contra el terrorismo y crimen organizado, Uchiha Itachi. Familiarmente conocido como Nii-san, y por consiguiente y hasta que ciertos papeles no fueran firmados, su cuñado.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ha ocurrido? —el comisario jefe elevó una de sus delineadas cejas sin que su sereno semblante se viera alterado. Sobre su mesa se desplegaban dos papeles; el primero era una reciente e inesperada confesión judicial detallada de los hechos ocurridos y pruebas aportadas por el criminal Yakushi Kabuto, trasladado a dependencias policiales sin fianza. El segundo, una denuncia por amenazas y abuso de poder contra Uchiha Sasuke.

—Tuvimos complicaciones —confesó Sasuke ceñudo.

—Pensé que iba a ser un trabajo fácil.

—El error… —el dedo pulgar de Sasuke apuntó incriminando por encima de su hombro hacia Naruto—, lo tienes delante. Nada resulta fácil cuando el idiota está cerca.

— ¡Bastardo! —recriminó el rubio—. ¡Yo no habría interferido si hubieras contestado a mis preguntas la primera vez que te vi! Además, tú eres el que ha colgado desde la azotea del edificio a Kabuto, con medio cuerpo suspendido al vacío, para sacarle información —Naruto señaló inquisitivamente con un dedo al moreno dirigiéndose hacia el comisario que arqueó suspicaz una ceja—. Tu precioso hermano menor tiene una insana obsesión con la tortura, la muerte y la interrogación a nivel extremo. ¡Casi lo lanza al vacío! Pienso testificar en su contra si Kabuto me cita en el juicio por agresión —el rubio cubrió parte de la boca para que sólo Itachi pudiera escucharlo—. Tu hermano está muy loco.

—No iba a matarlo—refutó Sasuke cruzando los brazos en una pose altiva—. Ese tipo no iba a soltar palabra a menos que se viera en serio peligro de muerte.

—La gente te va a decir cualquier cosa por miedo a la muerte, idiota. Y no necesariamente la verdad.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre Naruto, agarrándolo por la camiseta.

—Debería haberte pegado el tiro yo mismo cuando tuve ocasión —amenazó, clavando la mirada en sus pupilas como si quisiera hundirse en ellas.

—¡¿Me estás amenazando?!

Sasuke se acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaron.

—Créeme, cuando yo te amenace, lo sabrás.

—Ya basta los dos —censuró el comisario sentado al otro lado del escritorio. Casi había añorado presenciar sus disputas, sus riñas y peleas de enamorados… hasta que Sasuke había sacado la pistola con la que encañonaba la mandíbula de su cuñado—. Guarda el arma, Sasuke. Todos cometemos errores. El de Naruto fue ignorar que trabajábamos en una misión encubierta de rango máximo.

El rostro de Sasuke insinuó un rictus de desprecio que se redujo a una mueca inapetente antes de acceder a soltarlo.

—Y lo que es peor —prosiguió el comisario—, se nos acaba el tiempo. El informe de la C.I.A indica que Kaguya tiene pensado salir del país en breve, llevándose consigo a Sabaku no Gaara. Si lo consigue quedará fuera de nuestra jurisdicción y por lo tanto libre de nuestro arresto. Y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir.

— ¿Quién es Kaguya? —preguntó Naruto curioso.

Sasuke negó tácitamente con el rostro, instigando a su hermano no contarle los detalles de la misión. Pero Itachi no parecía ser de la misma opinión que su hermano menor.

—Kaguya es la líder de un grupo terrorista internacional dedicado a la prostitución y tráfico de personas—reveló el capitán sin que su rostro mostrara algún gesto—. Hace seis meses llegó a El Sonido y adquirió una discoteca llamada Los siete Pecados, uno de los recintos más solicitados por la alta sociedad de este país, y donde supuestamente oculta sus joyas más preciadas; varones atractivos y sumisos dispuestos a satisfacerla en cualquiera de sus perversiones. Además, dispone de una amplia red de acólitos gracias a los profundos lazos que mantiene con La Yakuza japonesa; secuestro, prostitución, drogas, extorsión. Yakushi Kabuto, el miembro de la mafia nipona que habéis apresado, se encargaba de drogar chicos jóvenes y atractivos para entregárselos a Kaguya a cambio de dinero. Cinco mil por cada chico. Hace dos semanas fue secuestrado Sabaku no Gaara, que es el cuñado del capitán del servicio de inteligencia Shikamaru Nara. El secuestro hace pensar en un móvil económico, dado que Gaara no es un chico normal y corriente. Es el presidente de Suna y tiene acceso a la información de alta seguridad de su país. Lo que significa que su secuestro podría ser una amenaza grave a la seguridad nacional. Pero hasta la fecha Kaguya no ha solicitado rescate, lo que resulta sumamente sospechoso. Gaara es descrito como un chico exótico, tácito, atractivo y un auténtico imán para las chicas. Aunque desgraciadamente para ellas, Gaara sólo juega en su misma liga, y no le interesan otras porterías.

Dudoso, el rubio desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, que con un hastiado suspiro, accedió a aclarar su titubeo.

—Es gay.

—Oh.

La descripción le recordaba tanto a cierto bastardo.

—Lo que nos lleva a pensar que está siendo extorsionado y obligado a prostituirse en la discoteca de Kaguya, Los Siete Pecados —concluyó Itachi—. El informe de la CIA indica que Gaara aún se encuentra dentro del país. La misión de Sasuke consistía en actuar de cebo y dejarse secuestrar por Kabuto, infiltrándose así en lo más profundo de la discoteca como un nuevo trofeo para Kaguya, verificando de ese modo el paradero de Gaara.

—Hasta que tú interferiste arruinándolo todo. Como siempre —increpó Sasuke despectivo.

Naruto apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Ahora comprendía todo el asunto y su monumental error al interferir, obligando a Sasuke a abortar la misión en el momento más crucial.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cabizbajo—. Realmente desconocía la magnitud del caso. No hubiera interferido de haberlo sabido.

—Está bien, Naruto —apaciguó el comisario—. En cualquier caso Kabuto ha confesado haber secuestrado a Gaara para entregárselo a Kaguya y su ubicación actual en el interior de la discoteca. Tan pronto como se siente con un abogado va a darnos una declaración completa a cambio de indulgencia. Por lo que debemos actuar con rapidez. Los malos no van a tardar en darse cuenta de que tenemos retenido a un esbirro y que Sasuke era el cebo de la policía —el comisario se volvió hacia su hermano con celeridad—. ¿Pudiste confirmar quién era el acompañante de Kaguya en el estadio de Kendo?

Itachi advirtió por los pliegues en el ceño fruncido de su hermano menor y por la forma en que clavaba su mirada en él, que prefería no dar detalles delante del dobe.

—El jefe de La Yakuza del Sonido —admitió a regañadientes.

—¿Orochimaru? —aportó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró sin parpadear, tan asombrado como ofendido porque conociera el nombre que él se había negado a dar.

—¿De qué lo conoces? –inquirió el moreno reticente.

—Sus datos informativos están en el libro Bingo. Preside uno de los clanes más antiguos y oscuros de la mafia japonesa —se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta y la fama del individuo fuera obvia—. Se rumorea que Orochimaru lleva algún tiempo obsesionado con la clonación humana y dispone de un laboratorio donde realiza experimentos de lo más sádicos con embriones y esas cosas —tembló como si sufriera un escalofrío del asco—. Pero son sólo rumores. Aún está por confirmar.

El comisario asintió.

—Al parecer está tan interesado como Kaguya en el tráfico de personas. Si logramos finalizar nuestra misión con éxito, conseguiremos encerrar a dos de los delincuentes más peligrosos del mundo entre rejas —auguró Itachi como colofón—. Tenemos que entrar en esa discoteca.

— ¿Instrucciones, capitán? —apresuró a preguntar Sasuke ansioso.

Itachi clavó su mirada en el moreno durante largos segundos antes de decidirse a contestar.

—Me temo que ésta vez no habrán instrucciones para ti, Sasuke. Desde este momento quedas excluido de la operación.

— ¿¡Qué?! Ni hablar —replicó entornando los párpados sobre unos ojos que la rabia comenzaba a enturbiar—. Me he dejado el pellejo en este caso para que ahora me releves. No pienso abandonar.

Itachi negó displicente con la cabeza.

—Conoces el protocolo de actuación para estos casos, Sasuke —reiteró en un tono tajante que no admitía réplica—. Ellos no tardarán en saber quién eres y lanzarte una orden de aniquilación. No permitiré que pongas tu vida en peligro.

— ¡Y yo no permitiré que me saques del caso! —El sonoro golpe que produjeron los puños de Sasuke al golpear la mesa de dirección silenció momentáneamente la discusión—. Déjame solucionarlo, aún puedo ser el cebo. Esta vez no fallaré.

—El método cebo sólo funcionaría bien si no estuviéramos en una ciudad con menos de medio millón de personas. Lo que significa que la gente mala conoce a la gente buena—aclaró el comisario—. Lo siento Sasuke, pero estás fuera. Tenemos que buscar un nuevo cebo fuera de la ciudad.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que la piel se tensó sobre su quijada.

—Yo puedo ser tu cebo —propuso repentinamente Naruto a su izquierda—. A mí no me conoce nadie.

Itachi volvió sus astutos ojos hacia él, buscando más allá de sus palabras.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a infiltrarte en una misión de rango S?

—Sí.

— ¡No! —exclamó Sasuke con ferocidad, permitiendo que su negación evidenciara todo el rencor que le acometía en ese momento—. Él no encontraría a Sabaku no Gaara ni con dos manos y un mapa —increpó con inquisitiva impaciencia—. No está capacitado para esta misión.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, teme! Llevo trabajando cuatro años en narcóticos y anti-vicios. Estoy más que acostumbrado a infiltrarme entre camellos y prostitutas. Además, tengo bastante experiencia haciendo de cebo —se giró hacia Itachi resuelto—. No soy de los que se quejan por tonterías, ni tampoco soy amigo de perder el tiempo. No me asusta trabajar duro y estoy convencido de poder cumplir sus exigencias, capitán.

—La última vez que hiciste de cebo casi te matan —le reprochó Sasuke.

— ¿Y de quién fue la culpa? —replicó éste.

La boca de Sasuke se frunció en un gesto de asco, tragándose de mala gana la rabia que se le atollaba en la garganta. Suya. La culpa de que pillaran a Naruto en la redada contra el clan Akatsuki cuando aún formaban equipo con Kakashi, había sido suya.

— ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones?—solicitó Naruto.

—Serás el nuevo cebo—aprobó finalmente Itachi—. Te infiltrarás en el local con el objetivo de localizar y poner a salvo a Sabaku no Gaara. Al parecer Kaguya dispone de una zona Vip infranqueable donde retiene a sus víctimas. Te daré un localizador camuflado en un reloj de pulsera con el que permanecerás en contacto con nosotros en todo momento. Pulsa el botón una vez cuando encuentres a Gaara. Púlsalo dos si necesitas refuerzos. Por precaución a posibles registros no podrás portar ningún arma de fuego —el rubio asintió con lentos movimientos de cabeza—. Dispondrás de cincuenta efectivos en el exterior, rodeando el perímetro a la espera del asalto a la discoteca —Itachi clavó su afilada mirada sobre Naruto—. Si crees que no estás preparado para la misión, éste es momento de comunicarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo —apresuró a confirmar Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bien—zanjó Itachi alzándose de su asiento—. Te localizaré un atuendo acorde con el local y un sitio donde pasar la noche. Mañana iniciaremos la misión.

Sasuke sintió su furia in crescendo. No había llegado tan lejos para que ahora lo relevaran del caso. No importaban las nefastas consecuencias que ocasionaba desobedecer las órdenes del comisario jefe, ni que compartieran lazos familiares. El idiota de Naruto no iba a ocupar su puesto y punto.

—No vas a hacerlo, me oyes —no levantó la voz, pero la ira reverberaba en ella. Los pliegues de su ceño se acentuaron y sin volver el rostro, añadió—. Mañana mismo volverás a Konoha. Ésta no es tu misión.

—Ya has oído a tu hermano, Sasuke—el rubio lo miró desafiante—. Estás fuera.

Los ojos de Sasuke destellaron con un fogonazo rojo sangre, si eso pudiera suceder.

—No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer—masculló entre dientes, apuntándolo con un dedo inquisidor.

—Aparta ese dedo de mi cara.

—Eres un idiota, un irresponsable y un temerario que rara vez piensa en las consecuencias—replicó con una frialdad que parecía cortar el aire—. Arruinarás la misión, de la misma forma en que acabaste en coma en el hospital.

Con un gesto hábil y rápido Naruto le apresó la misma mano con la que lo señalaba y tiró de él, obligándolo a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo palanca e inmovilizándole el brazo tras la espalda. Sasuke se revolvió con fiereza entre insultos pero sin lograr soltarse.

—Sabes muy bien por qué acabé en el hospital, teme. Tú eres el… —al instante se silenció. Le había faltado muy poco para fastidiarla de nuevo soltando la retahíla de reproches e insultos que reverberaban en su boca. No valía la pena traer a colación el pasado—. Escúchame bien. Voy a completar esta misión, con tu ayuda o sin ti, ¿me oyes? Así que más te vale relajar ese carácter tuyo y no poner las cosas más difíciles.

Con lentitud Naruto aflojó la firmeza de su agarre, soltándolo.

La reacción de Sasuke fue tan rápida que Naruto no logró esquivarlo a tiempo. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Sasuke había girado sobre sus talones lanzándole un puñetazo sobre la mejilla que le hizo trastabillar varios pasos hacia atrás. Tan pronto como pudo, activó sus defensas a un posible segundo golpe, pero contra todo pronóstico Sasuke ya no le prestaba atención y se había encarado ominoso hacia su hermano mayor en una batalla silenciosa de miradas tan frías y oscuras como el ónice.

Basándose en su lenguaje corporal y la gélida mirada de sus impenetrables ojos negros, Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke estaba librando una cruenta batalla interna entre girarse hacia él, sacar la pistola y rematarle de un tiro allí mismo, o seguir impugnando las órdenes de Itachi, la mayor autoridad del país.

Sasuke optó por irse con paso enérgico.

—Me odia —masculló Naruto limpiándose la saliva de la boca con el dorso de la mano, constatando cómo había estado manteniendo el aliento.

Itachi ladeó un poco la cabeza. Sobre su boca bailoteaba una apocada sonrisa.

—Ya te habría matado si lo hiciera.

—Eso no me consuela mucho…

Displicente, Itachi relajó la postura contra el borde de la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Le preocupa que puedas salir herido —confesó—. Es una misión importante y recuerda muy bien las consecuencias de sus errores en Konoha —con aplomo Itachi observó las seis cicatrices que adornaban las mejillas del rubio—. Además, sigue enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Naruto miraron a su cuñado con ironía.

—En menos de veinticuatro horas me ha disparado, golpeado y amenazado de muerte de diez formas distintas. Sinceramente Itachi, a mí no me lo parece. A tu hermano no le incomoda lo más mínimo ahorrarme sufrimientos.

—Y tú sigues enamorado de él.

Naruto frunció la boca con un sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua que no llegó a formular. Itachi lo miraba con aquel rostro amable y nostálgico que tanto añoraba. Nunca había sabido mentir a aquel hombre. En respuesta desvió la mirada hacia un lateral.

—Ya sabes cómo actúa Sasuke cuando siente que puede perder algo que le es querido—prosiguió el mayor—. Te provocará, te instigará y te hará perder los nervios de todas las maneras posibles hasta hacerte creer que su criterio es el único e irrefutable medio para logar el objetivo y abandones. Sabe muy bien como crispar a la gente.

—Sí, lo suyo es un don.

Itachi le apretó el hombro intentando reconfortarlo.

—Te casaste con un hombre que te volvía loco en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Naruto clavó la mirada en el suelo. Aquella observación hizo que se perfilara una escurridiza sonrisa sobre sus labios y sus pupilas se prendieran de un brillo dulce y melancólico.

—Sí. Dije para lo bueno y para lo malo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Sí, ya lo sé. Sigo sin desvelar muchas de vuestras dudas y no contenta con eso, aún le añado más preguntas a la mezcla. Un poco de paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo.

Por fin a salido mi querido Itachi. Ya os adelanto que, sin hablar, ha resaltado un detalle muy importante sobre la trama principal de esta historia y la razón por la que Sasuke se fue de Konoha. A ver quién lo adivina.

Por cierto, ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de quién era el misterioso chico que pretendía liberar la tensión de Naruto en el cuarto oscuro? ¡Lo a-do-ro!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero de todo, disculpar mi tardanza. Debería de haber publicado éste capítulo hace ya varias semanas pero he sufrido ciertas complicaciones de salud y no he podido revisarlo hasta ahora. Menos mal que llego a tiempo para despedir el año caldeando un poco el ambiente.

Espero que hayáis sido muy buenas durante el año, que Santa os haya traído muchas perversiones, y si se ha quedado corto, aquí llego yo con una.

 **Aclaración:** Como ya os he anunciado a algunas por review, en esta historia las marcas que Naruto posee en las mejillas no son de nacimiento, sino forzadas.

Y ahora, a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

— **1** —

—Ya tienes el baño libre.

—Hn.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Naruto se apoyó sobre una de las columnas cercanas a la cama, reclinando la cabeza sobre ésta, observando con deleite la figura del moreno.

El espacio que ocupaba Sasuke se encontraba en penumbras, pero bajo la débil luz crepuscular que se filtraba por el gran ventanal, Naruto pudo distinguir las sombras que envolvían su silueta delgada y fibrosa que descansaba de espaldas a él, recostado sobre una amplia cama con cabecero de forja y blanca almohada donde resaltaban aún más sus negros cabellos.

Después de la última discusión, Itachi había buscado a su hermano menor para darle las últimas instrucciones; custodiar a Naruto hasta el inicio de la misión. Y dado que el comisario jefe alegaba no disponer en esos momentos de ningún piso franco libre donde poder cobijarlos, Sasuke había recibido la orden tajante de guarecer al rubio en su propia casa.

El gesto desencajado que se le quedó a Sasuke ante el mandato no tenía precio. Y a pesar de haber protestado, gritado, gruñido, fulminado con la mirada y amenazado con matarlo de un tiro en mitad de la noche, no había tenido más remedio que cumplir el mandato de su jefe.

Después de prometerle su completa inmunidad. Por supuesto.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho alusión a la última disputa en el despacho de Itachi durante el breve trayecto en coche hacia el piso. Bueno, en realidad resultaba difícil conversar de cualquier tema con una persona cuya palabra preferida era un No, alternado entre gruñido y gruñido.

El sofisticado ascensor los había trasladado hasta la última planta del edificio, donde los recibió un enorme loft sin paredes, diáfano y funcional. Un fiel reflejo de su dueño; elegante, gélido y desagradablemente impoluto. Suelo de madera, sillón tres plazas de piel negro ocupando el centro de la estancia, televisor de plasma de amplias dimensiones, y varios muebles esparcidos aquí y allá como separador de ambientes. Sólo el salón era más grande que el apartamento completo de Naruto, quien se aproximó al gran ventanal para echar un rápido vistazo. Pero lo mejor de aquella vivienda eran las impresionantes vistas a la ciudad de Otogakure, que rendida a sus pies, se combaba en una amalgama de luces blancas y rojas en movimiento con el pulso del tráfico, de diminutos puntos brillantes aquí y allá, de majestuosos edificios por todo lo ancho de la larga avenida principal.

Una vivienda magnifica, brillante, indiscutiblemente cara y fría. Terriblemente gélida, carente de vida, de afecto, del calor que aporta un hogar donde las familias viven y conviven en armonía y amor.

¿Sería así de apático el corazón de Sasuke?

—¿Cuál es mi habitación? —preguntó el rubio masajeándose el mentón.

—Ninguna —gruñó con tal brusquedad que la afirmación salió disparada como si la hubiera escupido—. Por si no te has dado cuenta éste es un loft sin paredes. No tiene habitaciones.

—Pero habrán camas suficientes, ¿no? —examinó receloso su entorno, no encontrando nada parecido a una—. ¿O duermes en un ataúd? Con ese tono de piel tuyo poco te queda para convertirte en un vampiro. O un fantasma. O una mezcla de los dos.

—Mi cama es mía —aseveró el moreno ignorando el último comentario—. Tú dormirás en el sofá.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —carcajeó por lo bajo como si un recuerdo del pasado en particular le divirtiera. La mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke le agrió el recuerdo—. No hace falta que pongas esa cara de vinagre. No dormiría contigo ni aunque me lo suplicaras.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que el maldito Itachi los había obligado a compartir aquel piso conocedor de que Sasuke sólo disponía de una cama.

 _«La lleva clara si piensa que voy a reconciliarme con él.»_

—¿Baño tienes, o tampoco te duchas? –punzó quitándose la chaqueta y plegándola sobre el respaldo de un sofisticado taburete que componía el conjunto de una moderna cocina abierta al salón.

El pulgar de Sasuke se disparó por encima de su hombro derecho, y sin añadir ningún comentario jocoso, Naruto siguió la dirección indicada.

Después de aquello no habían vuelto a conversar. La expresión de Sasuke se había mantenido seria e imperturbable durante la desabrida cena que se componía de dos insípidos onigiris y un plato de verduras al vapor. Aunque la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Y nada más se la hubo tomado, en tiempo record, el moreno se retiró en silencio hacia su venerada cama.

La programación que ofrecían los canales de pago entretuvieron a Naruto durante los diez primeros minutos, antes de que su mente se activara en modo curioso, y tras asegurarse de que el bastardo dormía profundamente, comenzó a indagar por la casa.

Tal vez fuera cierto aquello de que los polos opuestos se atraen. Él por lo menos era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, que parecía gravitar por decisión propia alrededor del oscuro planeta llamado Sasuke. ¿De qué otra manera habría acabado una hora después de pié frente a su cama?

—Deja de mirarme.

Naruto se enderezó apresuradamente ante el gruñido poco amable de Sasuke.

—No te estaba mirando —replicó sin convicción.

—¿Y qué haces delante de mi cama?

Buena pregunta.

Despacio, el moreno se fue incorporando, y al hacerlo la sábana que cubría su cuerpo cayó, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. Con calma apoyó relajadamente los brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas, con el rostro vuelto hacia él. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir claramente sus facciones; su boca plegada, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros, aquellos que parecían dos pozos infinitos y en los que danzaba una cruda aversión. Lo estaba llevado al límite. Naruto lo sabía. Cuestionar su autoridad como policía y arrebatarle su puesto como cebo le cerraba más que le abría puertas con él.

Y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no deseaba que sucediera algo así.

Nunca más.

—Manta —acertó a decir tratando de poner rápidamente en orden sus pensamientos—. Necesito algo con lo que taparme. Tu casa es un puñetero congelador.

Sasuke hizo una gran bola con la manta que se arremolinaba en sus pies y se la lanzó a la cabeza de mala manera.

—Eres el peor anfitrión que he conocido en mi vida —masculló por lo bajo.

—No soy un anfitrión y tú no eres mi invitado —declaró hosco.

—Faltaría más.

Contrariado, Naruto encajó la mandíbula en un gesto huraño aunque no osó moverse de tu posición bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que desde la cama, lo observaba con una ceja en alza a la espera de que se largara, o se decidiera a rematar la noche con algún desafortunado comentario. Conocía a ese hombre mejor que nadie. Algo rondaba su mente, y no pararía hasta vomitarlo.

—Suéltalo de una vez —resopló molesto ante su evidente titubeo—. Lo que estés pensando. Solo dilo.

Naruto frunció la boca en una mueca teñida de rabia, accediendo a su petición.

—Sólo quería decirte que todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? No tienes de qué preocuparte —expresó con obstinación—. Tu hermano tiene razón. Ellos ya conocen tu bonita cara y no tardarán en saber que eres un poli. No sería prudente infiltrarte como cebo. Podrían matarte. Y si eso llegara a suceder… —añadió, silenciándose al instante. Tampoco era sensato decirle que él enloquecería, y después de matar a todos malnacidos responsables, ya no le quedaría nada por lo que seguir viviendo—. Yo soy la persona más indicada para hacer de cebo. No va a ocurrirme nada malo.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Sasuke, y al encontrarlos, todo su ser se paralizó. Naruto quiso apartar la vista, pero le fue imposible. Lo amaba, lo supo el mismo día en que se casó con él. Lo quería tanto que era desagradablemente doloroso. Sabía lo que era querer a alguien por encima de cualquier cosa. Incluso por encima del deber.

—Eso mismo dijiste hace dos años y casi te matan.

—Casi —enfatizó con media sonrisa—. No es tan fácil deshacerse de Uzumaki Naruto —Sasuke podía dar fe de ello—. ¿Qué clase de policía sería si tuviera miedo a la muerte? Es parte de nuestra profesión. Se trata de vivir al máximo y sin remordimientos.

Era molesto admitirlo, pero Naruto tenía razón. Él tampoco hubiera escogido su profesión si pensara que podía morir en cualquier momento.

—De todos modos conseguimos desarticular el clan de Akatsuki, y sus integrantes pasarán un largo tiempo entre rejas—añadió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo salió como esperábamos.

—Madara sigue libre —le recordó.

Cierto.

Uchiha Madara, el cabecilla de clan y el responsable de las seis cicatrices que atravesaban el rostro de Naruto no había podido ser arrestado en aquel asalto. Su paradero a fecha actual continuaba siendo desconocido.

—Y tu cara no dice lo mismo.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Naruto deslizó suavemente las puntas de los dedos sobre uno de los cortes que cruzaban en horizontal sus mejillas—. No me duelen. Incluso creo me quedan bien. Me dan un aspecto más peligroso, ¿no crees? —sonrió todo dientes—. Parezco un zorro. ¡El zorro Uzumaki! —exclamó divertido—. Suena bien.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, casi indiferente ante sus palabras, pero en el fondo de sus oscuros ojos brillaba un repentino destello de furia que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

Seis cicatrices. Seis horas.

Tiempo atrás, cuando aún formaba parte del equipo que integraba con Naruto, Sakura y el capitán Kakashi, fueron aleccionados para realizar una de las misiones más difíciles y arriesgadas de toda su vida; desarticular el clan de Akatsuki, el cárter de droga más peligroso del mundo que gobernaba Uchiha Madara.

El puesto de cebo, uno de los cargos más arriesgados y temerarios de la misión que consistía en infiltrarse en territorio enemigo como un mero traficante de drogas, y así recolectar las pruebas necesarias para el arresto de todo el grupo, fue otorgado a Naruto dada su facilidad para empatizar con todo ser humano, animal o planta. Y los integrantes del clan Akatsuki ofrecían rasgos de los tres tipos.

Durante dos meses, Naruto completó la misión con un rotundo éxito. Pero el último día, poco antes de que el amplio despliegue de la policía procediera a ejecutar el arresto, Madara descubrió a Sasuke acechando en área prohibida, y con él, a todo el asentamiento que disponía la policía en el exterior del edificio que utilizaba Akatsuki como base de operaciones.

—Haz lo que quieras —arguyó finalmente Sasuke intentando controlar su voz que enfurecía ante el recuerdo, girando el rostro hacia la ventana, eludiendo su mirada—. Con que desaparezcas de mi vida cuando acabes me conformo.

—¿Por qué es tan malo que siga aquí? ¿Tan horrible soy como para que no quieras tenerme cerca? ¿Tanto me odias?

No lo odiaba. En todo caso se odiaba a sí mismo por haber desobedecido las órdenes del capitán Kakashi de no asaltar el edificio hasta su señal, provocando que todo el clan se pusiera a la defensiva y comenzara a disparar contra la policía de Konoha.

La misión resultó ser una autentica matanza.

La primera bala que recibió Sasuke había impactado sobre su abdomen, la segunda sobre su tórax, la tercera sobre su brazo izquierdo y la cuarta sobre su hombro. Sasuke sólo tuvo que lamentar los dos últimos disparos gracias al chaleco antibala que había absorbido los dos primeros impactos.

Cuando finalmente la policía pudo acceder al interior del edificio, Madara había huido por un pasadizo secreto, llevándose a Naruto con él, quien continuaba haciendo de cebo en su interior.

—No te angusties —murmuró con tristeza Naruto ante la falta de respuestas, dándole la espalda para marcharse—. Desapareceré de tu vida tan pronto como termine esta misión.

—Naruto.

Un súbito escalofrío trepó rápido por su espalda hasta la nuca. Había olvidado lo agradable que resultaba oírle pronunciar su nombre de esa forma cálida y profunda. Desde la mayor ira cuando la utilizaba de forma cruel, hasta el más arduo deseo con un simple susurro.

Inspirando hondamente, Naruto se giró a medias.

—¿Por qué llevas aún el anillo?

El pulso se le aceleró, mientras un opresivo nudo constreñía su garganta. Incapaz de responder a la inesperada pregunta de Sasuke, el rubio se llevó instintivamente una mano al pulido anillo de boda sintiéndose acometido por un creciente malestar. El mismo Sasuke lo había colocado en su dedo mientras pronunciaba los votos sagrados, de donde ya nunca volvió a salir.

La respuesta era tan sencilla que Naruto no se sentía preparado para revelarla, aunque los ojos de Sasuke mostraban seriedad, como si realmente le importara su contestación. El inspector se enderezó, con el mentón alzado y los traslucidos ojos abnegados de orgullo, inhalando con fuerza como si necesitara todo el oxígeno de la habitación.

—¿Por qué no fuiste tú a verme al hospital? —inquirió dejando la amargura patente en su voz, obviando la pregunta de Sasuke.

El moreno inclinó la cabeza y su mirada se tornó ausente.

Cuadro horas tardaron en localizar el paradero de Naruto y otras dos en preparar un operativo de asalto con los pocos efectivos que aún permanecían en pie. Las mismas cicatrices que por cada hora transcurrida había marcado Madara a sangre fría con una afilada navaja sobre las mejillas de Naruto en represalia ante el arresto de todo su clan.

Unas marcas que adornarían su rostro para el resto de su vida.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Cuando finalmente consiguió acceder al recinto donde Madara había encerrado a Naruto, lo encontró en un estado grave de inconsciencia sobre el suelo, con el rostro rajado y una gran brecha sobre la cabeza por la cual manaba copiosa sangre.

De Madara sin embargo, no había rastro.

Sasuke encajó fuertemente la mandíbula, y luchando contra la imperiosa necesidad de continuar buscando al desgraciado de Madara hasta encajarle una bala entre ceja y ceja, taponó la herida de Naruto con un trozo de tela, lo cogió a volandas y salió embalado hacia la primera ambulancia que ya ingresaba en el escenario del crimen.

Naruto entró en el hospital en estado de coma.

Uchiha cerró los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de eliminar de ese modo uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida. Pobre iluso. Jamás se desharía de aquellos interminables días de asfixiante incertidumbre mientras Naruto se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. De aquella imagen en la cual quedaba postrado sobre una cama articulada, con cabeza completamente vendada por la que apenas se distinguían un par de mechones rubios, sucios y resecos, manchados de sangre. De los miles de cables, tubos y máquinas que se conectaban a su cuerpo. Del vértigo, del frío miedo que le retorcía las entrañas, de la angustiosa sensación de ahogo apretando fuerte sobre su garganta. Del olor a sangre, a medicamentos, a muerte. De las tumbas de sus compañeros caídos en la misión, que con coraje, intentaron salvar la vida de la persona a la que él amaba.

Sí, lo había visitado. Todas las noches durante treinta y cuatro días, hasta que Naruto despertó y ya no tuvo que temer por su vida.

Después, sólo quedó un aciago sentimiento de venganza.

—Vete a dormir —musitó finalmente el moreno dándole la espada y retomando su descanso—. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Naruto encajó fuertemente la mandíbula y se marchó. Sintiendo que de quedarse allí pronto no podría controlar sus emociones, ni sus lágrimas.

* * *

— **2** —

No se te ocurra llorar, idiota.

Llevaba repitiéndose la misma frase como un mantra durante su vigilia, aunque no había surtido mucho efecto y el sufrido reposabrazos había absorbido la mayor parte de sus tristes lágrimas.

¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de él?

Desde que despertó en aquel hospital, la actitud de Sasuke había dado un giro radical; su dimisión del equipo, los papeles de divorcio, la sorprendente desaparición. Ni siquiera su hermano Itachi fue capaz de encontrarlo durante un tiempo. Y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras le partieron el alma.

 _«Lárgate. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti»_

No fue fácil superar aquel desprecio, ni todos los que le siguieron. Habían sido muchas las noches en las que se había quedado durmiendo abrazado al pensamiento de volver a aquellos días en los que compartían una vida juntos, de poder tocarlo, besarlo, de sentirse amado y observado por su oscura e intensa mirada. El tiempo transcurrido no parecía haber suavizado la actitud de Sasuke, quien continuaba evitándolo, gritándole y agrediéndole. Naruto no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Kakashi de haber sabido que el reencuentro con Sasuke se convertiría en una auténtica tortura para su maltrecho corazón.

Con el firme pensamiento de cortar definitivamente todo lazo amistoso o sentimental con Sasuke una vez finalizada la misión y volver a Konoha, Naruto se quedó durmiendo.

Cuando despertó a media noche se sentía desorientado, con la manta enredada entre las piernas y un sudor frío empapándole la espalda. A su izquierda divisó la silueta de un hombre, que sentado cabizbajo sobre la mesita de café, esperaba. Naruto se incorporó sobre el sofá con el corazón en un puño tras reconocer la figura de Sasuke.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están aquí?—susurró en alerta, activando todos sus sentidos.

Pero Sasuke permaneció en silencio, sin dar señales de haberlo escuchado.

—¿Sasuke? —insistió.

—Estuve allí —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—¿Dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin llegar a mirarlo. Necesitaba respuestas, y ya era hora de que comenzara a dárselas.

—En el hospital. Todas y cada una de las noches que pasaste en coma. Hasta que despertaste.

Naruto inhaló hondamente, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Es tan poco habitual oírle hablar de aquellos tiempos que prefiere no interrumpirle. Pero se agolpan tantas preguntas en su mente, necesita tantas respuestas…

—Desapareciste —susurró Naruto a media voz—. Después de la misión nadie pudo encontrarte ni en tu casa, ni en el trabajo, ni en el hospital. Kakashi-sensei me dijo que habías solicitado la baja del equipo siete sin dar ningún tipo de explicación antes de desaparecer. Ni siquiera tu hermano pudo localizarte. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme cuando desperté? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha?

—¿Por qué llevas aún el anillo? —insistió este. Alzó sus oscuras pupilas y Naruto no encontró rastro de la irritación que normalmente las hacía brillar.

—Por amor —confesó con más ansia de la que quiso, abandonando de un salto el sofá para encarar de frente al Uchiha—. Quitármelo significaba romper por completo el lazo que me une a ti. No quería romperlo. No quería dejar de amarte. Por eso no firmé los papeles de divorcio. Ahora responde a mi pregunta. Por qué te fuiste.

A pesar de la repentina declaración, del silencio azaroso que las preguntas habían provocado en ambos hombres, Naruto se forzó a sostener la penetrante mirada de su marido en una silente lucha de respuestas, tan ansiadas, tan necesitadas que por un momento temió que sus dudas nunca fueran resueltas. Los parpados de Sasuke se entrecerraron, su mirada se tornó aún más intensa y sus labios se entreabrieron con intención de articular aquellas palabras que llevaba ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

—No podía hacer nada por ti —optó por responder finalmente Sasuke girando el rostro, huyendo de su mirada, esforzándose por moderar una respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse.

—Eres mi marido. Tu compañía hubiera sido suficiente para mí.

—Yo no podía curarte.

—¡Tú eras mi cura! —gritó con rabia. Alargó el brazo, apresándole con fuerza del cabello y tirando de él hacia arriba para poder ver su rostro—. ¡Maldito bastardo insensible! Me costó tres meses de intensa rehabilitación en el hospital dominar la totalidad de mis piernas ya que padecía una falta severa de equilibrio producida por el golpe. ¿En quién crees que pensaba cada vez que me caía? ¿A quién crees que llamaba en sueños? ¿A quién crees que deseaba ver cada vez que recibía una visita?

El moreno sacudió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

—Cállate. Tú no lo entiendes.

—¡Explícamelo entonces!

—¡Fue mi culpa! —estalló Sasuke alzándose furioso con tanta energía que su voz retumbó en la estancia—. ¡Yo debería haber sufrido las consecuencias de aquella misión! ¡Yo debí ser el cebo y no tú! ¡Yo desobedecí las órdenes del capitán y no tú! ¡Yo debería llevar las marcas en el rostro y no tú!

—Sasuke —murmuró sobrecogido.

—Ese hijo de puta de Madara me las pagará —rugió con los dientes tan apretados que el rictus de su tensión crispaba las venas de su cuello—. Lo encontraré. ¡Encontraré a ese mal nacido así me cueste la vida!

Comenzó a caminar por el salón como un animal enjaulado. La furia lo acometía, quemándole, abrasándole las entrañas, nublando su juicio. Tenía que encontrarlo, debía cazar a ese cabrón y quizás así podría liberarse de esa rabia, del deseo de venganza, obsesivo y constante que le carcomía por dentro. Un sentimiento que le acompañaba desde el instante en que vio a Naruto abrir los ojos después de treinta y cuatro días en coma en aquel hospital.

—¿Has estado siguiéndolo? —su mano izquierda fue al encuentro del hombro de Sasuke, aferrándolo con determinación, tratando de poner en orden la avalancha de preguntas que invadían su mente—. ¿Eso te hizo irte de Konoha? ¿Buscabas a Madara?

—Lo mataré —aseguró entornando los parpados hasta que su mirada se tornó una línea oscura y perdida, con las pupilas dilatadas e incandescentes.

—Sasuke.

—¡Mataré a ese cabrón!—escupió con fiereza, tragando el aire con rabia.

—¡Basta! —le sujetó el rostro obligándole a mirarle—. Tú no eres un asesino, ¿me oyes? ¡Mírame!

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la febril mirada azul cielo, brillante y acuosa desde la oscuridad. El rencor que había acometido a Naruto en los últimos días se había esfumado de un plumazo para dejar ver el infinito amor que le profesaba a pesar de los años separados.

—Deja de culparte por algo de lo que no tienes culpa —continuó tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su acelerada respiración—. Acepté y asumí el riesgo que conllevaba ser el señuelo de aquella misión, y las consecuencias de la misma. No necesito venganza. Ni siquiera guardo rencor. Estoy bien. Los dos estamos bien y eso es lo único que importa.

Naruto calló, y ambos se contemplaron a corta distancia. En la oscuridad de sus ojos, Naruto percibido la cólera efervescente, densa y peligrosa agitarse como una sombra. Tentado a dejarse arrastrar por la fiereza que destilaban, desvió la mirada hacia los labios. A su boca regresó el dulce recuerdo de su sabor, de su calor, de su cruda pasión. Tenía que apartarse o lo besaría allí mismo.

Inesperadamente notó una caricia sobre una mejilla, inusitada, cálida tierna, deslizándose con la punta de los dedos por una de las cruentas cicatrices. El tierno contácto fue suficiente para que a Naruto se le cortara la respiración y su corazón comenzara a latir de forma desbocada.

Y durante unos segundos, tuvo la vivida sensación de haber sido transportado hacia uno de aquellos felices días en los que sobraban las palabras entre ellos para transmitir sus sentimientos.

Hipnotizado por el contacto, cerró los ojos, y con un lastimoso gemido inclinó el rostro sobre la cóncava mano buscando más de su calor, advirtiendo cómo su mente se apresuraba a despojarse de todo malestar, de todo aquello que no fuera anhelo sobre aquel hombre.

—El zorro Uzumaki —susurró Sasuke con media sonrisa melancólica, evocando las mismas palabras que horas antes había pronunciado él. Con delicadeza, prolongó la tierna caricia hacia el borde de la quijada, ascendiendo hacia los labios que perfiló de arriba abajo—. Uzorrotonkachi, suena mejor.

—Bastardo —jadeó casi sin aliento. Con aquel involuntario insulto, parecía como si ambos hubieran viajado en el tiempo, de regreso hacia aquella época en la que compartían algo más que una vida. Sus lazos.

Espoleado por la imperiosa necesidad de reclamar aquello que siempre había sido suyo, Sasuke lo agarró por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí con brusquedad para poder llegar hasta su boca, caliente y hambrienta, hundiéndose con apetito entre los labios de Naruto deseando hallar a su semejante.

Un murmullo largo y placentero brotó de entre los labios del rubio, abandonado al deseo que le había hecho soñar cada día con sus besos, sus caricias, con el subyugador placer que sólo aquel hombre podía darle. Su deseo se disparó, y con él su cuerpo necesitado de más contacto, más piel, más Sasuke. Tan impaciente como voraz, pero sin osar abandonar su tórrida boca, se adhirió a su cuerpo, ciñéndolo en un prieto abrazo, instándole a separar las piernas para que sus cuerpos encajaran el uno contra el otro. Naruto se sintió aliviado al descubrir la misma feroz necesidad que se provocaban, dura e hinchada, rozando contra su muslo.

—Sasuke —gimoteó con suavidad.

Los besos pronto se tornaron más ávidos y ansiosos, mezclados con el profundo sonido de sus aceleradas respiraciones y entrecortados gemidos. Las manos intrépidas de Sasuke navegaron impacientes por el torneado cuerpo del rubio; los duros glúteos, la estrecha cintura, los anchos hombros hasta agarrar con fuerza un puñado de cabellos dorados de los que tironeó con energía obligándolo a alzar el mentón, mostrando al alcance el suculento cuello que apresuró a morder, besar y lamer tan hambriento como excitado.

Sasuke estaba ardiendo, obnubilado por el latigazo de placer que le acometía. Mandó a tomar por culo todas las reglas y frenos que había intentado levantar contra Naruto y tironeó de la camiseta, tratando de degustar la carne que se ocultaba debajo. Sus inquietas manos rápidamente retomaron su camino, descendiendo por la espalda, la cintura hasta el vientre del rubio. Con premura desabrochó el nudo del pantalón e introdujo una mano hábilmente entre la piel y la tela, atrapando sin piedad tras la ropa interior el abultado pene que tanteó con mimo antes de comenzar a masturbar con ardor y lleno de necesidad.

—Oh, joder. Así, apriétame fuerte —musitó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás como si necesitara una bocanada de aire fresco—. No tan rápido. Vas a hacer que me corra en menos de un minuto.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke dejó de acariciarle, apartando la mano de su entrepierna. Tan frustrado como incrédulo, Naruto le dedicó un gruñido gutural, antes de atinar a ver como Sasuke tironeaba de su propia ropa interior, dejando al descubierto las turgentes nalgas y el tumefacto pene erecto y cimbreante.

—Arrodíllate —instó el moreno.

El rubio bajó la vista e inspiró hondo. La polla de Sasuke continuaba tal y como la recordaba; larga, pálida, hermosa… ¿Y qué esperabas, idiota? ¿Qué de repente apareciera una polla negra?

Riéndose para sus adentros por sus estúpidas ocurrencias, se arrodilló entre sus piernas e inhaló el ensortijado y oscuro vello de su ingle, reconociendo al instante el aroma de su sexo, desatando en su memoria un millón de placenteros recuerdos.

Tomó entre sus manos el tumefacto pene que se le ofrecía y lamió toda la extensión desde la base hasta la punta, empapándola de saliva, saboreándola con los ojos clavados en los de Sasuke, que ya no eran fríos e indiferentes sino suplicantes y ansiosos. Abrió la boca y envolviéndolo con delicadeza, descendió lentamente sobre aquella turgente carne que pulsó hacia arriba en respuesta.

—Naruto.

Las manos de Sasuke se enterraron rápidamente en los sedosos cabellos, empujando, tratando de imponer un ritmo fuerte que Naruto apresuró a frenar anclando ambas manos sobre sus caderas e inmovilizándolo. Ascendió y descendió una y otra vez, fustigando su deseo en un cadencioso vaivén lento y tortuoso, lamiendo, saboreando, memorizando el tacto grueso y sedoso de su piel encendida mientras se llenaba los oídos de graves, roncos y sensuales jadeos que reverberaban desde arriba. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar perfectamente cada uno de los puntos erógenos que hacían entrar en éxtasis a Sasuke. La intensidad y la fuerza con la que le gustaba que lo masturbara, las succiones sobre sus testículos, la forma en que el esfínter se contraía con cada roce de sus dedos. Naruto lo torturó durante inagotables minutos, lento, incansable, dejando que creciera su excitación hasta el borde del orgasmo. Cuando lo intuyó cerca del final, casi sin aliento, se la tragó una última hasta la empuñadura antes de apartarse.

—¿Quieres follarme o que te folle? —preguntó limpiándose los restos de saliva con el dorso de la mano. La tensión en su entrepierna resultaba insoportablemente dolorosa, y la erección amenazaba con salirse de sus pantalones. Osado, Naruto se alzó para quitarse con total impunidad la ropa, revelando una piel tostada, lampiña, de oscuros pezones, marcado abdomen torneado por el duro entrenamiento y una más que turgente polla, especialmente gruesa y nervuda, ligeramente curvada hacia la izquierda.

Sasuke tuvo que pellizcarse la punta del falo para no correrse allí mismo ante aquella visión.

 _Fóllame_ , le hubiera gustado decir. Pero habría sonado demasiado desesperado, demasiado necesitado y lo último que quería era que ese dobe se diera cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Intentando no mostrar su impaciencia, el moreno cabeceó hacia la cama, indicándole silenciosamente cuál era su respuesta. Del interior del primer cajón de su mesita de noche extrajo un bote de lubricante que colocó a la vista antes de deshacerse del resto de ropa y recostarse sobre el colchón con el trasero en alza y el rostro hundido en la almohada.

—Eso pensaba —resopló el rubio siguiendo sus pasos.

Se posicionó a su espalda, y sujetándolo de la cintura le instó a que abriera las piernas sobre sus rodillas. Estaba nervioso, debía de reconocerlo. Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vio en esa tesitura y temía no estar a la altura de las exigencias de su todavía marido. No por falta de ofertas. Sino porque con la marcha de Sasuke, tuvo la vivida sensación de haber perdido la capacidad de amar y ser amado, de compartir con otra persona todo lo que sin necesidad de palabras compartía con Sasuke.

Con manos temblorosas apresó sus nalgas, pellizcando, amansando, separándolas para revelar la tierna y rosada entrada que tan dócil se le ofrecía. Naruto tragó saliva, exhortándose mentalmente a no correrse con la simple visión de tener a Sasuke rendido ante él.

—¿Tienes condones?

Sasuke giró el rostro por encima de su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Si tuviera no crees que ya los habría sacado? —siseó entre dientes—. Dobe.

—¿Y pretendes que te folle sin condón? —cuestionó con asombro. Hasta donde él recordaba, Sasuke era extremadamente picajoso en recordarle la importancia de utilizar preservativos contra las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Ni siquiera durante su matrimonio había prescindido del latex hasta que ambos, tras un intenso análisis clínico, estuvieron completamente seguros de no sufrir ninguna enfermedad venérea—. Ni hablar.

—¿Has contraído alguna enfermedad en todo este tiempo?

—¿Qué? Claro que no –dos años con el dique seco daban fe de ello—. Ni siquiera me he…

… _acostado con nadie_ , formuló mentalmente. Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero después de Sasuke no había sentido atracción por ningún otro hombre o mujer.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció a media voz el moreno.

—¿No te has acostado con nadie en dos años?

Avergonzado, Sasuke enterró el rostro en la almohada incapaz de sostener su mirada.

—Pero el bote está medio lleno —curioseó el rubio sonriendo complacido—. ¿Con qué demonios lo has usado?

—Cállate y fóllame de una vez.

Sasuke se mordió los labios en un intento por no sollozar, por no retorcerse poseído ante el extremo placer que le proporcionaba esa húmeda lengua que empapaba su ano con fruición. Los expertos dedos untados del acuoso producto no tardaron en invadir su cuerpo. Primero introdujo el pulgar, después el índice y el anular. Para cuando Sasuke se quiso dar cuenta estaba jadeando y temblando incontrolable hasta el punto de no poder sostenerse sobre sus rodillas. Estaba cerca. Tan, tan cerca del éxtasis que no podía dejar de resollar y estremecerse. Como si Naruto hubiera podido intuir su límite, extrajo los dedos dándole un insignificante respiro antes de posicionar el pene contra su esfínter y comenzar a hundirse en la estrecha entrada milímetro a milímetro, lento, torturador, abriendo un camino aparentemente inaccesible. Hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro.

—¡Joder! estás tan estrecho como la primera vez que te folle —profirió Naruto inmóvil, recreándose unos segundos en el placer que le proporcionaba la estrechez de su carne—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Se inclinó sobre él para morderle la nuca y susurrarle obscenamente al oído.

—Fue el día de la graduación en la academia de policía. Habíamos aprobado el examen de ingreso, y los alumnos de nuestra promoción decidieron celebrarlo en Ichiraku, uno de los mejores restaurantes de ramen de toda la ciudad. Pero no fue la comida lo que nos apartó del grupo, ni las miles de chicas que te asediaban ansiosas por tu atención, sino el sake —rió a la vez que le mordía tiernamente el lóbulo de la oreja—. Dos botellas de alcohol nos tumbaron en la estrecha cama de mi apartamento, sin ropa y terriblemente excitados —lentamente se retiró, y sin llegar a liberar la polla de su vaina, comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza—. Y te follé. Te la metí tan fuerte y tan bestia que comenzaste a gritar como si te hubiera reventado el culo. Pero no fue así—Naruto dejó de contenerse, y dando un nuevo impulso lo penetró hasta el fondo—. Temblaste, gritaste, y te corriste en todas direcciones. Maldito bastardo, te corriste tan fuerte que perdiste el conocimiento.

Una súbita sacudida recorrió la espalda de Sasuke como un relámpago, agitando su cuerpo, tensándolo, estallando convulso en su entrepierna.

Sasuke tuvo que comprimir el rostro contra la almohada para ahogar en ella su gemido.

—Justo así —recordó el rubio entre risas. Apresó la dura polla de Sasuke dispuesto a masajearlo al compás de sus embestidas, cuando constató por la abundante secreción y la humedad en las sábanas, que Sasuke se había corrido—. ¡Bastardo! ¿Te has corrido? No me lo puedo creer. ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!

Naruto salió de él y lo hizo girar bruscamente sobre sí mismo.

—¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! —se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo intentando ocultar su rubor—. Ya estaba muy sensible después de la mamada. No iba a aguantar mucho.

—¡Y una mierda! Ni siquiera he golpeado tu próstata.

No había sido necesario.

Su voz vibrante, aterciopelada y susurrante narrándole al oído cada sucio segmento de su primera vez había sido suficiente. Igual que en aquella ocasión cuando, medio borracho y embistiéndolo descoordinado por detrás, Naruto le había confesado los años que llevaba enamorado de él en secreto, lo mucho que lo admiraba, su fuerza, su tenacidad, su valor, su capacidad de aprendizaje, lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía, de la competitividad que la profesión había despertado entre ellos. Incluso amaba sus peleas, sus manías, su ceño fruncido y lo atractivas que resultaban sus sonrisas cuando iban dirigidas sólo hacia él.

Lo mejor vino a la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto despertó y sin rastro de alcohol o duda en sus ojos le pidió matrimonio.

¿Cómo no iba a casarse con él ante una confesión de amor de tal calibre?

El moreno intentó incorporarse, pero Naruto lo detuvo agarrando sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

—De eso nada. Aún no he acabado contigo.

Lo besó con renovadas energías, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Reconócelo Sasuke —musitó con la voz embriagada de placer—. Reconoce lo mucho que me has echado de menos, lo mucho que has deseado que enterrara mi polla en tu culo, rápida y profunda como a ti te gusta. Admite todas las noches que has fantaseado que te has masturbado con la imagen de mi cabeza enterrada entre tus piernas y te follaré tan fuerte y tan rápido que perderás el conocimiento cuando te corras.

Alzó las piernas y apoyándolas sobre sus hombros volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez con brusquedad.

Sasuke apretó los dientes profiriendo un largo lamento sobre la boca de Naruto, quien lo mantenía preso de sus descarnados y enloquecedores besos. Al notar la cruenta invasión, una intensa marea ascendió caliente hasta su cabeza. Su pene, que apenas había comenzado a relajarse después del orgasmo volvía a incendiarse entre los dedos del rubio. Y durante minutos, el sonido de las nalgas siendo azotadas por los testículos de Naruto fue el único sonido en la habitación.

—Sasuke—imploró.

Sabiéndose cercano al orgasmo, bajó las piernas de los hombros y las enroscó en torno a la cintura, deseoso de sentir el roce del vientre contra su pene.

—Sasuke—suplicó de nuevo el rubio, comunicando su límite.

El segundo orgasmo le rasgó las entrañas.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y profiriendo un largo y agudo lamento Sasuke eyaculó un chorro caliente y espeso de semen sobre su vientre, antes de que Naruto diera una última y furiosa embestida para derramase en su interior.

Agotado, Naruto se dejó caer sin fuerza sobre el moreno, cansado, sudoroso y con la respiración a mil por hora.

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo —susurró el rubio en apenas un hilo de voz, rodeándole cuidadosamente la cintura mientras escondía el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sintiendo el corazón tan desbocado que creyó que se le saldría del pecho—. Te quiero.

Sasuke abrió los ojos conmovido. No podía verle el rostro, pero sentía las calientes y húmedas lágrimas goteando sobre su hombro, el trémulo cuerpo vibrar sobre el suyo, el fuerte abrazo constriñéndole el cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que el corazón se le desgarraba.

—Nadie más que yo podría soportar tu mal carácter –aseguró el rubio redoblando su abrazo—. Así que no me apartes de tu vida. No vuelvas a desaparecer. Aún eres mi marido.

Sasuke sonrió, acariciándole tiernamente los dorados cabellos, recogiéndoselos detrás de la oreja.

—Dobe.

* * *

— **3** —

Naruto abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama desorientado. La brillante y cálida luz del sol iluminaba por completo la habitación, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Bostezó ruidosamente, queriendo llevarse una mano a la maraña de pelo rubio en perpetuo desorden pero extrañamente algo se lo impedía.

Parpadeó, e instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia el extremo de su brazo, donde resaltaba unas brillantes esposas de níquel unidas por un lado a su muñeca y en el otro al cabecero de la cama.

—Maldito cabrón.

Todo cobró sentido de repente.

Saliendo a trompicones de su letargo, Naruto se incorporó como un resorte inspeccionando rápidamente su entorno, sin encontrar rastro alguno del bastardo insensible que lo había esposado al cabecero de forja de la cama sin llave que lo liberara.

—¡Sasukeeeeeeeee!

¿De qué otra manera hubiera conseguido sacarlo de la misión si no era por la fuerza?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Maldito Sasuke. Era de esperar que se guardara un As bajo la manga. Como dice Naruto, no habría logrado sacarlo del caso si no era por la fuerza. A ver cómo sale de ésta nuestro rubio querido… Muchas me preguntábais cuál era el motivo de que Sasuke se fuera. Bien aquí esta la respuesta; venganza. Nadie le toca un pelo a su rubio sin que Sasuke lo persiga hasta hacerselo pagar muy dolorosamente.

No me quiero despedir sin desearos antes una muy feliz navidad y un próspero 2017. Que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad y os traigan muchos regalitos (a ser posible tan pervertidos como este lemon).

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews. En especial a Kumikoson, Rin, Taori, Meka, Uaral, Luu-chan, Katari-Hikari, Taihime, megalex, nozomi, coptesita, Luliz, Camaleona, Dayi, Oriana, Envidia, Sasunaru, que siempre encuentran un huequito para escribirme sus opiniones.

Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
